


3 Part Plan

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a day off and wants to spend the day with Magnus, but things do not go as he wants them too, or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Part Plan

**Author's Note:**

> (These wonderful characters are from the show Shadowhunters based on the novels by Cassandra Clare! Read the books, Watch the show both are perfection! XD
> 
> There are some slight sexy times in this one.
> 
> I want to thank my awesome and brilliant beta, MuscleMemory, for all of the help she gives me. She is truly wonderful! Everyone should go read her fics! She is so talented, even if she doesn't believe it. It's true! http://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory

Alec was finally free for a day. He was excited to stay at home with Magnus all day, for the first time since they had been living together. 

Magnus woke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and coffee drifting through the air. He climbed out of bed lazily and shuffled into the kitchen. Alec was still in his pajamas, but over that he wore an apron that said, _If you kiss the cook, your bacon will burn!_ Jace bought it for them as a housewarming gift, Jace had to explain the joke to Alec and Magnus, but once he did they both cracked up about it. Since having it much bacon has burned. Magnus appreciated that no bacon was on the stove as he approached Alec, standing beside him and lifted a little to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Alec turned his head and continued the kiss from there. The kiss increased to the point of Alec lifting Magnus in his arms and Magnus’ legs wrapping around Alec’s waist, his fingers tangling themselves in Alec’s hair. They were lost in the kiss, and Magnus was biting at Alec’s lips teasingly when the smell of burnt pancakes overtook the room. Alec pulled away quickly, nearly dropping Magnus. Alec caught Magnus before he could hit the floor. Both Alec and Magnus burst out laughing. 

Once they had both composed themselves Magnus snapped his fingers and the burnt pancakes were gone. Alec frowned. “I wanted to make you breakfast,” He scrunched up his nose, “But you had to come in here looking all gorgeous and distracting me with your lips. This is your fault.” He teased.  
Magnus smiled, “What? I can’t help it that I look gorgeous all the time! And I am not taking the blame for distracting you with my lips. All I did was kiss you on the cheek, you took it from there.”

Alec scoffed at Magnus, “As I recall, you kissed me back.” He crossed his arms.

“How could I not?” Magnus spread his arms in defense, “You were being all sensual. I needed to kiss you back.”

Alec smiled and pointed to his apron, “This doesn’t only mean bacon. Heed the warning from now on.” He then turned from Magnus and grabbed the bowl with pancake batter. “You are lucky, I have more batter.” Magnus smirked as he stepped forward dipping a finger in the batter and licking his finger. The way he did it sent a shiver through Alec, “Stop! I need to make breakfast!” He was slightly smiling.

“What am I doing?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows once.

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” Alec replied pouring some of the batter into the pan, “Being all sexy and stuff, while I am trying to cook.”

“Fine, I will stop.” He rose his arms in surrender, “I have to get ready to go anyway.”

Alec dropped the spatula on the stove, “Go? Where?”

“I have a client today, love.” Magnus replied heading toward the bedroom, “Don’t you remember?”

Alec thought for a moment, then remembered that Magnus had to meet with some Vampires for some reason or another. He frowned again. He wanted to be selfish and say something to make Magnus stay home with him today, but it just wasn’t in his nature.

When Magnus emerged from the bedroom once more, he was dressed in a black suit with a red tie that had tiny cross at the very bottom. Alec gave Magnus the _seriously?_ eyebrow lift. “What, I like to antagonize the vampires, especially when Sherman is present. Now bring me my garlic necklace.” Magnus was joking about the garlic necklace, or at least Alec had hoped he was.

Alec laughed, “Sherman? You mean Simon right?” Magnus nodded. “Why are you meeting them so early in the day? I mean I know it is raining, and the sun isn’t out, but still.”

“I made it early, because as I said, I love to piss them off. It brings me joy.” Magnus smirked as he sat down at the table. Alec placed a plate of pancakes before him. “But not as much joy as this.” He smiled as Alec sat across from him, love shining in both of their eyes. Magnus took a bite of the pancakes and his senses where overloaded. Magnus knew Alec could cook, unlike his sister, but this was beyond amazing. Magnus thanked whatever deity brought him this perfect man. “Can I keep you?”

Alec replied, a smile playing at his lips, “Only if I can keep you.”

“Forever.” Magnus said as he stood and kissed Alec. He pulled away reluctantly, “I have to go, but I will try to be back soon.” Alec watched Magnus as he walked out the door. He was quite pleased with how well Magnus’ pants fit his butt.

****  
Alec decided to watch a movie, hoping it would pass the time. But as he pressed play on Naomi and Ely’s No Kiss List, a movie he chose because it was the first thing to pop up on Netflix, his phone buzzed.

_**Izzy: Alec!!!! What am I supposed to do with a free day?** _

_**Alec: I have no idea, Izzy. I was going to spend it with Magnus, but your boyfriend claimed him. :/** _

_**Izzy: I know that’s why I have nothing to do! :(** _

_**Alec: Sorry.** _

_**Izzy: We should hang out. We never do that Alec. You know, just hang out?** _

_**Alec: Alright, I guess you can come over.** _

Moments after he sent the text the buzzer went off. Alec approached it, “Seriously, Izzy?”

_“What I knew you would want to see me so I came over, then texted you. Let me up.”_ Izzy replied. 

“I might consider letting you come up, but then maybe not.” Alec laughed. He heard Izzy grunt as he pushed the button for her to enter.

****

When Izzy stepped into the loft she made herself immediately comfortable, throwing her jacket on the back of the couch, “So what are we watching, big bro?” She grabbed the remote as Alec sat beside her on the couch. Upon seeing the selected movie she smiled, “I love this movie. Simon and I watched it together.” Alec rolled his eyes, as Izzy pressed play. About halfway through the movie Magnus texted Alec.

_**Magnus: I have never been so bored in my 300 years of life. Save me!** _

_**Alec: Bored? How are you bored?** _

_**Magnus: I am bored because this is all just a bunch of legal jargon, and Raphael is not the most upbeat person as it is.** _

_**Alec: I am sorry. I wish you were here, if that counts for anything.** _

_**Magnus: It counts for everything. ;)** _

_**Alec: You are cheesy, but I love it.** _

It was sometime before Alec got a text back. They had started a new movie, one of which Alec was not entirely sure of. Izzy had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he was about to fall asleep himself when his phone buzzed again.

_**Magnus: I will never do business with Vampire again. They ask too much of me. I need a nice relaxing bath after all of this. ;)** _

_**Alec: Bath? You never take baths.** _

_**Magnus: Yeah well, I might tonight.** _

_**Alec: Okay.** _

_**Magnus: I should be home soon.** _

Alec did not know he was capable of such a feeling, but at the last text he actually became giddy. He jolted up grabbing the remote and stopping the movie. This startled Izzy awake, “Good, you’re up, now go home.”

“What? Why?” Izzy frowned. “We were having such a good time.”

“Izzy, I love you, so very much.” Alec grinned at her, “But Magnus is on his way home, and he has had a very stressful time with the vampires and wants to take a bath.”

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, “So?”

“My the angel, Izzy. He wants to take a bath and I am not going to let him take one alone.” Alec was turning red as he tried to explain his intentions without actually explaining his intentions.

“Oh, you wanna get it on, in the bathtub?” Izzy smirked and nodded her head. “That’s hot.” Alec’s face was so red, he felt like he might die. “Bom-chika-wow-wow.” Izzy sand as she made for the door. 

“Out!” He snapped.

“Love you too, bro. Have fun.” She winked before leaving Alec standing there, alone in the loft.

He composed himself and began to get a bubble bath ready for Magnus. It took him no time at all to plan out his course of action.

****

Alec was lounging on the couch in just his pajama pants, no shirt present, reading a book, when Magnus came home. He looked disheveled and almost walked right past Alec, “Remind me, why do I consort with vampires?” He was headed to the bedroom, but then Alec caught his eye. Magnus stopped and stared at his boyfriend’s angelic body. “I am going to take a shower and then I want that body.” He then turned and made for the bedroom again.

Alec smiled as he stood from the couch and followed Magnus. “I have a better idea.” He said as he grabbed Magnus’ tie and pulled him toward him, kissing him, while his hands went to work removing said tie. 

“I like where this idea is going.” Magnus smirked against Alec’s lips.

“Oh, I am just getting started.” Alec pulled away from Magnus’ lips and removed his jacket at the same time, soon after he began to work the buttons on Magnus’ shirt free. “First we are going to take a bath.”

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up in delight, “Together?” Alec nodded. “Okay, then what, love?”

Alec pushed Magnus backward toward the bathroom, giving him a sly smile that translated into, Isn’t it obvious? “Hours…” He kissed Magnus’ neck. “of intense…” Moving his lips down toward Magnus’ chest. “Love making.” One final kiss right on Magnus’ color bone that drove Magnus mad, so mad he let out a moan. Alec smiled as he lifted his head, and spun Magnus around. Magnus felt his heart swell when he looked upon the sight before him. The bathtub was full of bubbles, and in each corner was a candle, all different colors, but all glittery just the same. “I tried to find candles a little more romantic, but you only have these.” Alec gestured.

Magnus turned back to him, “Its perfect, Alexander.” He was smiling from ear to ear as he lifted on his toes and met his mouth with Alec’s for a brief moment. When he pulled back he began to remove the rest of his clothes. Alec just watched as Magnus eased himself into the warm water. The smile never leaving his face. Alec knew Magnus was beautiful from the moment her first saw him, but every time he got to see a little deeper beyond the clothes and glitter Magnus wore he became more beautiful to Alec.

Alec was lost in this thought when Magnus spoke, “Hey, you promised me a bath consisting of two people.” Alec snapped back into reality and threw his pajamas off.

Magnus scooted up and Alec climbed in behind him, wrapping his legs around Magnus as he situated himself. Once Alec stopped fidgeting, Magnus leaned against him and started to play with the bubbles. With a snap of his fingers the bubbles began to rise and change colors. Another snap of his finger and the bubbles in the tub began to do the same. “Magnus,” Alec whispered into his ear, before placing a quick kiss behind the same ear.

“Hmmm, Alexander?” Magnus snapped his fingers again and the bubbles were lightly coated with glitter.

“Can we just stay here like this forever?” Alec kissed Magnus’ neck. “I know it isn’t logical, but this is nice. You and me together.”

Magnus was running his fingers along one of Alec’s hands now, “Alexander, if I had the power to stop time and live in one moment for the rest of existence, this would be the very moment I chose do so.” Alec linked their fingers together, then lifted their hands and kissed the back of Magnus’. Magnus snapped the fingers on his free hand and the bubbles took on the image of the night sky, full of stars and the galaxy. 

Alec smiled at the beauty floating from their bathwater, before whispering, “You are more beautiful than any galaxy I have ever laid eyes on.” Magnus felt himself blushing. Many people had complimented Magnus before, but with Alec’s words and voice the meaning held much more importance to Magnus.

Magnus and Alec remained in the bath until the bubbles were gone. Their time was spent quite pleasantly, with talking, long make out sessions, splashing each other when the other was being overly sappy, and some light foreplay may have occurred as well.

It wasn’t long after emerging from the tub that the men were on the bed entangled in each other. They began kissing and touching each other in ever place imaginable, causing sparks of passion and lust to wash over them. At some point Magnus was traveling down Alec’s chest with one destination in mind, when Alec stopped him, “Wait,” He reached over and rummaged for something in a drawer, when he sat back again he was holding his stele. Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow, to which Alec answered with a smirk, “I promised hours of intense love making, I am going to need to refresh my stamina rune.” He ran his stele over the rune and with that Magnus was back on track. The stele thrown to the side, Alec was overcome with bliss.

****

Alec had made good on his promise. It was hours later when Magnus and Alec reached yet another moment of complete ecstasy, and Magnus collapsed onto Alec’s chest panting quite a bit as he kissed Alec’s chest softly. Alec pulled Magnus up to him and their lips connected. “Ready for part three of my idea?” Alec’s breathe was ragged, but seductively so.

“Part three?” Magnus searched Alec’s hazel eyes for an answer. 

Alec stroked little symbols on Magnus’ back. “Part three is a bit more work for us both, but I am willing to do that work, if you are?” Magnus just stared at Alec, “I love every moment we spend together, and I dread the moments we are apart. All day you were on my mind. I will admit, I wanted to make you stay home today. By make, I mean make myself seem more important than whatever the vampires needed, but I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t make you choose between me and vampires, because I knew you would choose me. When you texted me my heart began hammering in my chest, I got butterflies. I longed for more texts, just because it meant we were talking. When you were on your way home, I basically kicked Izzy to the curb. I wanted you to come home, and I wanted to make you feel better when you got here. I have never felt this much for a person outside of Jace, and he is my Parabatai which explains that. But this is different. I found myself wanting to be here for you for the rest of my life. I found myself wanting you to be here for the rest of my life.” Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes and smiled, they were no longer glamoured as Magnus was losing his ability to hold the glamour in all of this. “I am going to ask you this, and this time I am asking this question because of love not duty. This time I really, truly, want this. Magnus Bane, Will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood?”

“Alexander,” Was all Magnus said for a while, Alec was getting antsy and worried by the silence, but relief washed over him when Magnus spoke again. “I would love to spend every last moment with you. And while, I know that is not possible because we have jobs that require our attention, I would be honored to come home to you as my husband every single night!”

Alec looked at Magnus for a second before cupping his face and pulling it toward his own. Once they pulled away, “That’s a yes?”

Magnus smiled and went in for another kiss, stopping just before their lips touched, “Of course, Alexander!”


End file.
